


Girls Like Girls

by TereziMakara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Every Woman Exchange, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Michele will be dumbstruck when he finds out who his sister isreallyinto.





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Created for the Every Woman Exchange!

_She'll tell you secrets_  
_You'll tell her secrets too_  
_She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams_  
_You'll tell them too_

_When she says she loves you_  
_Tell her you love her too_

**Author's Note:**

> They're cute! I've been wanting to do a Mila/Sara piece for a while, and your request was the perfect opportunity to create one! :D  
> Hope you like this!
> 
> Lyrics from _Tell Her You Love Her_ by Echosmith.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/162726226786/some-girls-created-for-the-every-woman-exchange)


End file.
